1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a test cap for sealing temporarily the open end of a water pipe line for the purpose of checking for possible water leakage in the water line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a building, such as an apartment house, or a single-family home, is under construction, the main plumbing lines are generally installed in the framework of the building before the wall covering boards are attached. Thus the plumbing system can be tested for visible leakages immediately and any repairs needed can be made promptly and with minimum additional expense.
The present procedure used in checking for visible leakages in plumbing systems is time-consuming and therefore adds to the cost of installing a satisfactory plumbing system. Thus, for example, at each outlet the outer edge of the copper pipe must be sanded and then a soldering paste must be applied thereto. Similarly, the interior of a soldering cap must be sanded and a soldering paste must be applied thereto. After the cap is placed over the end of the pipe, the pipe and the cap are preheated with a soldering torch to bring them to a proper temperature level for tinning and solder is then applied. After the unit cools, the plumbing line is tested. If there is any air in the line, bleeding thereof must be done using a separate means. At the end of the test period, the entire end of the pipe, including the cap, must be cut off so that the proper fixture can be attached thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,569 to Ruiz discloses a device for sealing an open end of a plumbing drain pipe for leak testing the pipe that is not adaptable or useful with normal plumbing lines.